


Symbiosis

by cvptainmarvel



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheesiness, Clintasha - Freeform, Dependency, Drabble, F/M, idek guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvptainmarvel/pseuds/cvptainmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hawk and a spider find symbiosis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is all about the positive aspects of dependency. That being said, I think dependency can be extremely unhealthy. Also this is my first time writing clintasha so if the characterization is weird please tell me.

Symbiosis (noun) [sim-bee-OH-sis,-bahy-] : the living together of two dissimilar organisms, as in mutualism, commensalism, amensalism, or parasitism

Being a spy/secret agent is not a field where dependency is allowed.  You have to take care of yourself and be there for yourself.  You cannot rely on other and it’s pretty hard to make friends outside of your job when you always have a knife strapped to your thigh, a gun in the back of your jeans, and a constant feeling that you are about to be attacked.

But somehow, they found each other.  The hawk and the spider.  Such an odd combination, but somehow it worked.  Before, dependency was for the weak.  It wasn’t for those in their line of work.  But after, they couldn’t remember why they ever thought they were better alone.

What used to be shoving rags in their mouths and pushing needles through broken skin, desperately trying to close wounds became soft fingers grazing over scars, gentle hands stitching up a broken body and light kisses pressed over injuries to take away the pain.  What used to be coming home to a cold and empty apartment, watching whatever bad movie was playing on TV, and eating takeout every day became  coming home to a warm embrace, going out to see movies, and eating takeout every day together.

Together they discovered that mutual dependency was anything but weak.  And that even in their line of work, you need someone to go home to.

Symbiosis (noun) [sim-bee-OH-sis,-bahy-] : a relationship between two people in which each person is dependent upon and receives reinforcement, whether beneficial or detrimental, from the other.


End file.
